


This Public Service Announcement Has Been Brought To You By Sunflower Farms

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-25
Updated: 2002-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Sunflower Seed Challenge





	This Public Service Announcement Has Been Brought To You By Sunflower Farms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

This Public Service Announcement Has Been Brought To You By Sunflower Farms

## This Public Service Announcement Has Been Brought To You By Sunflower Farms

#### by Speed and Junior

Title: This Public Service Announcement Has Been Brought To You By Sunflower Farms  
Author: Speed and Junior  
Feedback to: ,  
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 03/25/02  
Category: Unclassified     
Pairing: Unclassified         
Rating: R  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Archive at will, but please leave our names and emails attached. Thanks.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Beta thanks to Bertina. It's much appreciated, sweets. Thanks to Sonja Blue for inspiring us with the quote and the challenge.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: All things X-Files belong to CC, 1013 and 20th Century Fox. We are only borrowing them, without consent or endorsement. No profit or gain will be made for this small, defiant act of futility. Nuts.  
Summary: Sunflower Seed Challenge

* * *

Skinner rolls over in the bed, hearing the crackling too late to save his butt from the sharp stab. "MULDER!" He glares at his lover reaching beneath him to sweep the sun flower seed shells from the sheets. "Why the hell do you insist on eating those damned things in bed? They're dangerous." He peers over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of his offended ass cheek. "I think I'm bleeding." 

Mulder cracks open another sunflower shell and pops it in his mouth. He flips another page in the book he is reading, adjusting the light so he can see it better. "Listen to this, Walter. It says here that I lose twenty percent of my recommended zinc intake with each seminal emission. Twenty percent! Can you believe that? And a good way to replace it is with sunflower seeds. You don't want me walking around with low zinc, do you?" 

Walter exhales loudly through his nose. "No, Mulder. Of course not. What the hell was I thinking?" He grumbles and shifts carefully in the bed, making sure to avoid the messy pile of shells accumulating next to Mulder's leg. "I guess you've never heard of buying shelled seeds, though? Or, maybe they aren't as high in zinc?" He crabs one last time, before finding a spot and settling in. "What the hell is so special about zinc, anyway?" 

Mulder grins. "I like the snapping noise it makes when they open." Mulder flips another page in his book, thoroughly engrossed in it. "Well, for one thing, it says here, zinc plays an important role in maintaining healthy prostate function." Mulder bats his lashes at Walter and pooches his bottom lip at him. "You do want me to have a healthy prostate, don't you, Walter?" 

Walter chuckles despite his irritation. "Yes, Fox. I do want you to have a healthy prostate." He reaches over and rubs Mulder's thigh, sliding his hand higher with each upswing. "Healthy prostate makes a healthy sex life, Mulder." 

Mulder nods, ignoring Walter's hand as he continues reading on and munching the seeds, dropping the shells into the ever-growing pile. "Listen to this, Walter. It says here that people who have higher levels of zinc in their blood streams recover from colds in half the normal time as people without. It's a documented fact, Walter!" 

Walter nods, continuing his explorations. "Documented, huh?" He rolls over, supporting himself on his knees, and sweeps the pile of shells off the bed, before taking the book from Mulder. Tossing it in the same direction as the shells, Walter leans forward to kiss Mulder's lips. "I'm cold, Mulder. I need to be warmed up. I figure with all that extra zinc in your body, you're just the ticket." 

Mulder frowns in the direction of his flying book. "Wal-Ter! I was reading that!" Mulder grins down into Walter's face as he brushes his lips over his. "I just filled up on my zinc. I can't be giving it out to just any Tom, Dick or Harry that comes along now, can I? I'd be twenty percent down again if I let you distract me now." 

Walter continues to crawl up Mulder's body, grasping the younger man by the hips and sliding him down the headboard. "Shaddap, Mulder." He lowers his body to rest chest to chest against his lover's and kisses the pouty lips again. "I'm already distracted...and I'd better not find out you've been giving your zinc to any Tom, Dick or Harry, if you get my meaning, Fox." 

Mulder laughs wickedly, slipping his hands to Walter's hips. "What about your zinc, old man? You haven't had any sunflower seeds at all. You could be dangerously low right now. I just wouldn't feel right letting you walk around with low zinc." 

Walter grabs Mulder's hip and rolls him over, pinning him to the bed. "I'm not walking anywhere, Mulder." Nipping and nuzzling Mulder's shoulder and neck, Walter's strong and insistent hands squeeze and knead Mulder's well muscled ass. "I'll eat extra sunflower seeds for the both of us...after." 

Mulder wiggles and squirms, trying to get away from Walter, but not too hard. "Oh, yeah? What makes you think I'm letting you have _my_ sunflower seeds, old-timer? You don't even like them!" 

Walter slaps Mulder's ass a stinging blow and nips a little harder on the younger man's ear lobe. "I know what I like, Mulder." 

Mulder wriggles his ass under Walter's hand, pushing up harder against him. "Yeah? And what exactly do you like?" 

Walter presses his stiffening member against the backs of Mulder's thighs and continues to whisper hoarsely, "I like young firm asses on smart mouthed, good looking, sunflower seed eating federal agents." 

Mulder grins into the pillow. "I was hoping you would say that." 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Speed and Junior 


End file.
